1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel cell electrodes and, more particularly, a method for making said electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrodes for use in electrochemical cells such as fuel cells are well known in the art. One common type of electrode is the gas diffusion electrode. A pair of gas diffusion electrodes are disposed on either side of a compartment containing a matrix which is soaked with electrolyte. A catalyst is disposed on the electrolyte facing surface of each electrode. Hydrogen is fed to the back side of one electrode while oxygen or air is fed to the back side of the other electrode. The gases enter the electrodes and react with the electrolyte in the presence of the catalyst.
Many types of gas diffusion electrodes are described in the literature. One type of gas diffusion electrode comprises a layer of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) mixed with a catalyst supported on carbon particles (i.e., catalyzed carbon), said layer being disposed on the surface of a porous carbon substrate (e.g., carbon paper). The PTFE prevents the electrolyte from filling up the electrode to such an extent that sufficient fuel or oxidant cannot reach the catalyst. A gas diffusion electrode of this type is described in column 5 of commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,737 to Kemp et al.
Another type of gas diffusion electrode comprises a carbon paper substrate with a layer of uncatalyzed carbon mixed with PTFE applied to the surface thereof; unsupported catalyst is then applied to the carbon/PTFE layer. An electrode of this type is described in commonly used U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,735 to Breault.
One technique for applying either the catalyzed carbon/PTFE layer or the uncatalyzed carbon/PTFE layer to a substrate is the direct filtration method. In that method carbon powder (catalyzed or uncatalyzed) and an aqueous PTFE dispersion are blended into an alcohol/water solution to form a co-suspension of carbon and PTFE therein. The suspension is caused to floc, such as by heating or adding a floccing agent. Floccing is the coalescence of the catalyzed or uncatalyzed carbon particles with the PTFE particles. A proper floc is one which achieves uniform size agglomerates of catalyzed or uncatalyzed carbon and PTFE particles and a homogeneous distribution or mix of the particles. After floccing, excess liquid is decanted and the floc is applied to the surface of a carbon paper substrate which acts as a filter. Liquids pass through the substrate and a layer of the desired solids mixture (i.e., the floc) remains on the surface of the substrate. The article is dried, compacted, and sintered. If the applied layer does not include catalyst, a separate catalyst application step would be required.
A related technique is the indirect filtration (or filter transfer) method wherein the layer of floc is applied to the substrate by first filtering it onto special filter paper instead of onto the carbon paper substrate. The layer is then transferred from the filter paper onto the carbon paper, dried, compacted, and sintered as in the direct filtration method.
In the aforementioned Kemp et al. patent it indicates in column 5 at lines 15-31 that a co-suspension of platinum catalyst (supported on carbon) and PTFE can be applied to a carbon paper substrate by screen printing. Despite this mention of screen printing in Kemp et al., no suitable screen printing method is described or is obvious from any art presently known to applicants. Two commonly owned patents which relate to screen printing the electrolyte retaining matrix onto the surface of an electrode are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,006 and 4,001,042.